Immortal
by Editor Matt
Summary: 150 years into the future. XJ-9 has slipped into madness. Little does she know, she's about the have an encounter with someone she could never imagine seeing again on her never ending quest to defend the Earth. Rating jumps to M in ch.3 Please RXR
1. Rough Landings

**A/N: A quick start to a new story. I'll probably finish this one before I finish "Jennifer" but this one is a lot less complicated but still crazy. Those of you reading who have seen my DA images of XJ-9 in the future will NOT be dissapointed. I'll warn you now that this story will get very, very dark. There will be violence (though not to graphic) and maybe some language, I haven't decided yet. The story rating will pop up to M as soon as I hit the crazy part. Which will be very soon. Well enough hype, time to start the show.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Rough Landings

* * *

150 years from now...

A flash in the air hanging above Tremorton City, Jenny falls through. Her metal body clangs to the ground. She lifts herself up into a prone position where she looks around at the huge buildings towering underneath the orange sunlight. "What..." she mutters quietly. Confused almost beyond capacity to see the town where she lived all her life now filled with building as far as the eye can see. She raises up to her feet and notices all the people staring at her Trembling. At that moment a citizen points and shouts "look there's one over there!". Jenny steps one foot back and braces for anything to happen. When she does she notices a large metallic object gleaming brightly in the sun and flying at her with incredible speed. After her eyes focus she recognizes the object as the Silver Shell. She lowers her gaurd and waves at him in relief. "Hey Silver Shell-" She's cut off by his fist slaming her through a building and into an alleyway. Dazed for a second she recovers long enough to see him trying to strike again from above. She flips backwards out of the way. Shell's fist slams into the ground crumbling the faded concrete beneath him. She again tries to get his attention. "It's me XJ-9 why are you" She stops to avoid his swinging fists. "Why, are, you, doing, this" and with that last word she slams him with he expanded fist. He slides back whips his arm into a cannon and replies, "don't be stupid" and fire at her. Jenny raises up her legs to dodge the blast. her legs retract and Shell fires again she kicks the blast into the air. Jumps up and slams it back at him. He jumps away to avoid it as it slams into a dumpster causing a tremendous explosion. Jenny Converts her hair into jets and flys away as fast as she can. "I gotta find mom." Jenny spots the shell chasing after her still. She gets a mile away from her old neighboorhood, pausing in mid air when she see's that it's now a large industrial complex with the words "Wakeman Robotics" on the side of the wall. "wha-" She's again cut off by the Silver Shell and his cannon blast hitting her in the back. She falls to the street on her back. Shell lands by her feet aiming his cannon straight at Jenny. He glares at her with tremendus anger. "It's over drone..." He see her terrified look as she says "But I'm your friend Jenny." He lowers his cannon with a sudden realization. "Wait a minute... You haven't used that name in a long time." He converts his arm back to it's regular self and offers Jenny a hand to get her off the street. "Don't move" He says hurriedly. "Why..." Jenny begins to ask when Shell pulls out her bellybutton lynch pin and inserts his finger. "What the HELL!" She shouts. His removes his finger to show her that it a only a plug. "I was assesing your identity to make sure you weren't a drone." He inserts her bellybutton and continues "Now come on!" He Holds her arm as they fly off into the sky Shell. Leading her to saftey. THey fly over the town. Jenny built in sense of direction told her where they were going. As far as she knew anyway. "WHy are we heading to Mezmer's?" Shell looks back her when he hear her question. He looks back to where they are headed and answers he question. "it's not Mezmer's anymore. It's a rebel outpost we use to track her drones." "Wait, who?" "You Jennifer. We're all fighting you."


	2. Then and Now

Present Day...

Jenny, Brad, and Tuck are out in the middle of the street playing a game of soccer. Brad and Tuck are both on the same team against Jenny as always. The sun shining over the blue green sky above Tremorton. Jenny stands braced for Brad's first move. He juggles the ball with his feet for a moment and then pops the ball into the air then kicks it full blast at jenny. In an instant she converts her arms into a horse shoe shape with the open ends facing back at Brad and Tuck. the ball shoots through the contraption and fire straight back at them. They duck out of the way and the ball explodes the makeshift goal made of a recycle bin. Jenny stands there with her hands on her hips smiling at them. "Ha! you really should give up. I've already got you five points deep." She says to them as they pick themselves up off the ground. Tuck never one to give up quickly comes back with "yeah well I bet we'd win if we had super cool robot powers." "You should've of thought of that before you challenged me to a game"

They continue bickering in the distance while Ms. Wakeman works in the garage on her latest effort. A time machine. Something she has tinkered with for a while. The best she's got is something that looks like a car motor with a ray gun on the top of it. Her design calls for the gun to fire an opening into existence and create a sort of bridge between two point in time. Theoretically that is. She's taking her time adjusting everything before trying to fire it when she over hears the argument between Jenny and Tuck. "I labor for nine months on a super powerful defender of earth, and she spends her time goofing off. Some times I wonder why I ever built a teenager." She murmurs to herself while focusing on her machine.

Jenny and Tuck still argue with one another, Brad standing there sighing knowing full well that the argument will soon end. He then spots a small appliance running up to them frantically. He remembers this little guy, the Samurai Vac. He points and shouts "Hey Jenny look, it's that little robot vacuum dude." She stops and looks as the little Samurai runs up to her. "Western robot girl, you must hurry there is little time." She kneels down to match his eye level. "What is it little Samurai?" She asks. "You must hurry Gameragon is on his way here. Apparently he heard how you defeated Kimilagon and wishes to defeat you." "Wait how do you know that?" "It's doesn't matter. You must hurry!" The ground begins to shake and they all look out in the distance to this monstrous mutated giant rising up from the ground, consisting of a lion with a goat, eagle, and snake heads with a turtle shell and bat wings. Not to mention one huge tail. Jenny whips into her robot action mode and flies out towards the created. "All right, time to go back where you came from." She shouts turning her arm into a large medieval catapult. The lion head bites off the contraption while the snake lunges toward her. She ducks, changing her arm into a laser cannon and firing into the roaring mouth off the snake. The creature turns and knocks Jenny through the air. She is suddenly hit by a white beam of light and disappears from the sky.

* * *

150 years later...

"...And that's how I ended up here." Jenny explains to the Silver Shell in the rebel outpost. They're sitting at a small round metal table with cans of oil. It's dark, only being lit from small cracks between boards over the windows and tv monitors. All of which flashing radar and other miscellaneous data. What was once Mezmers is now a three story office complex. Now hollow and empty. The Shell rubs his chin and gets up, walking over to the monitors as he says, "hmm...I see. So there's still a chance that we are fighting the real you." Jenny gets up and walks up behind him. "But I don't understand. Why would you be fighting **me**?". "I'm not sure. You see 20 years ago you disappeared and then emerged later looking a bit different. All black, taller, and completely crazy. Imposing a strict rule over everybody. It's her law or death. she has drones that look like you out and about, keep people in fear of her authority. We've spent years trying to shut her down." He punches in some commands on a key pad and up pops a diagram. "This. It's a bomb we plan to send back to the past. Someone will follow her and find out where she disappeared to. Or maybe even where she came from." Jenny is flabbergasted. "Your plan is to kill me!" "Well, I suppose so. It's all we can do to stop her. There's no way to deactivate her. "We have some parts for the time machine we're building but we can't do anything until we have the rest of the pieces. The bomb however is ready to go." Shell opens up his chest cavity and shows her the object. It's nothing more than a silver ball. Jenny stares at it. Analyzing it. "Don't underestimate it's power. We've designed it to easily destroy you but we don't know about any improvements she's made to herself." He closes the opening and Jenny looks down frowning. She can only think of one thing. "Shell, what did you mean when you said that I haven't been called Jenny in a long time?" "Once she emerged with that new look she was calling herself only by either XJ-9 or by her more recent title of Madame J. But that doesn't matter the point is That we need to get you home."

The ground shakes and the building begins to rise up. Jenny and Shell falling to the ground. The building falls down and the ground and collapses upon Jenny and the Shell. Usually she can get herself out of these piles of rubble, just not this much of it. The smoke begins to clear and Jenny lays eyes on who he was talking about. She first spots the black boots the look like hers. The black armour extends over the white feet about halfway. The boots continue up ending just below mid thigh with a built in joint at the knee. The long silver legs shrink down to their normal size. They are covered by a mini skirt that appears to be woven out of metal fabrics. The slender belly with a black bellybutton bolt. Above that is a large bust, about double Jenny's current measurement, inside of a black tube top going around the front and curving underneath the shoulders, leaving them exposed. She can actually see metal cleavage on the top of it which perplexes her for a moment. The exposed Shoulders lead to the metal arms each with a black band in mid bicep. The hands hand black fingerless gloves exposing her white fingers. The head is the same metallic color as the rest of her body with black hair and pigtails that have razor sharp points on the ends. The eyelids are black with a lash sticking out on the outsides of her eyelids. Her eyes are and off white, slightly blue color with the black camera pupils. "I heard I'd find you here sweety" Her black metal lips utter at the Silver Shell. Out of all the thoughts pulsing through Jenny's head, the one that stands out is "_Man...I look good in black_" Shell Looks up at her asks "From who?" with a grim tone. J just reaches into her cleavage and pulls out a dog tag and tosses it at Silver Shell. It lands in front of his face. The Shell's rage spikes as high as it can ever get. "How many more!" he shouts. "As many ask it takes. Oh by the way he was a tuff one. I had to break half the bones in his body before he told me."


	3. Prisoners of War

**A/N: This is where the crazy stuff begins. The story is M rated from this point on.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Prisoners of War

* * *

Jenny lays under the rubble pile watching her future self walk towards her. If that is her future self. She walks toward Jenny and the Shell not really noticing Jenny in the rubble pile dismissing her as one of her drones. Jenny starts trying to lift the rubble and debris off her. The evil Madame J as she calls herself, is surrounded by rebel troops with laser weapons kind of like what skyway patrol used to use but far more advanced. They begins firing bursts at her the pelt off of her metallic flesh. She just stands there still smiling after toppling a whole building on top of the Silver Shell. With a giggle she inhales and then blasts a ball of fire out of her mouth at all the men trying to destroy her. Half of them catch fire and run screaming in agonizing pain. Jenny stops trying to free herself momentarily from the shock of that sight. She continues moving rock and steel off of herself with the Silver Shell's help. J turns her right arm into a Gatling gun and begins mowing down the troops in front of her. Most of the men who haven't been burned are able to take cover while the rest are blasted by bullets and ripped into pieces. Shell pulls rubble off of Jenny. "what are you doing?" she asks with a sense of urgency. "your more important than them. They're doing their job now get out of here! Before she spots you!" Shell turns around to head into battle to find J right behind him. She looks down at him "baby, what are you doing?" With out response he punches her backwards onto the ground and slams his hands around her neck once she lands on her back. Jenny makes a run for it. J looks him square in the eye and in a mocking fashion says "foreplay, I like it." Shell knows she just toying with him he yells at her an inch from her face. "We broke up when you died." He says in a chilling tone. J takes her left leg and wraps it around the back of his waist. She rolls him over onto the ground, straddling him. She takes his hands from around her neck and places them under her knees knowing she is more than heavy enough to hold them there. She raises her right fist into the air and says "To bad." Then slugs him in the face, denting it and knocking him out. "You were my favorite toy." She gets up and remembers seeing one of her drones running into and alley way. She immediately pursues and find the little blue and white version of herself running in the cover of shadows. Jenny turns around and sees the her future self flying over her head. Knowing she cannot out run her she converts her hair into rockets and flies off full speed into the air. She makes it about 100 yards before a metal cable whips all around her constricting her. It release a magnetic Field and disables her flying mode. She falls onto a rooftop face down. Wiggling to free herself from the cable but it's no use. J lands about ten feet away converts her hair back into pigtails and walks toward Jenny. "Now why would one of my drones run from me?" She asks slightly confused. She gets to Jenny kneels down, grabs her by the neck and is shocked to find herself staring at her own past. "Oh my god. I don't remember this." She says. Jenny quips to back with "Because your not me, I could never be you." J stands up straight with Jenny's neck still in her hand. She just shakes her head back and fourth making a tsk tsk tsk noise. "Well I remember being that naive. But meeting me, well that don't ring a bell. Oh well, your bound to forget a few things after 150 years."

She flies off with Jenny in hand landing in front a large facility with the name "Wakeman Robotics" on the side of it. J walks in with jenny's neck still in hand dragging her boots across the ground. The place is dark, seems damp, dusty and filled with different parts from different machines scattered about. A few monitors hanging and a large locker marked with "Spares" on it. J throws Jenny into a small cell glowing with a florescent bulb overhead. She hits a button and a blue light jets in between her and J. J hits another button and the cable releases itself from Jenny. She jumps up immediately and begins pounding on the blue light. All it does is make a high pitched hum when she touches it. J stands there looking at her finding her attempts slightly humorous to look at. Jenny stops realizing it is useless. She looks at her future form taking in the whole image. Even the insanity that she exudes. She asks "How?" J knows what she means. "How? It's quite simple. The worst thing we ever did was leave that room." J turns around and walks away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some information." She turns into a doorway and exits the room. Jenny backs up, setting her back against the wall. She slides down it until she's sitting there with her but on the ground and her head hanging. She can't believe any of this.

J walks into the other room where one of the rebel troops is tied to a table. The table is Diagonal, almost vertical. he's tied down to it with a harness over his chest. She walks up to him asking. "So...ready to tell me what I want. Because if you don't it'll only be really bad for you." He looks at her for a moment. Mentally preparing himself for what she might do to him. Afterall he's heard his fellow men screaming from the other rooms for the past several days at her hands. He knows she'll be brutal. He looks up at the ceiling with a frozen face braced for anything. "Fine" J says to him. She reaches down and grabs his hand. She holds it up in her own and begins to squeeze. The bones begins to crack and brake as she applies a few tones of pressure. The soldier screams out in agony at the pulverization of his hand. J just giggles. Enjoying herself knowing it's only a matter of time. Everything is only a matter of time.

Jenny sits in the cell contemplating how she could become something like that when she hears the screams. She uses her x-ray vision and sees J crush his hand. She sets his hand down. Jenny can't hear what's being said. But he's shaking as J moves her face closer to his. She see's J place her hand over the mans crotch. Knowing what will happen next she shuts off the X-ray vision and waits for the screams. She could almost count it down to the exact second when he begins screaming again. The soldier give in and tells J what she wants to know. "The parts are in a safe. The Crust cousin's vault." J giggles slightly. "Was that so hard. I'm surprised you gave in so early. Makes you the smart one. And for that I'll reward you." She leans into his face, puckers and gives him a quick smooch on the the cheek. He black lipstick wearing off on his face. She turns and walks away leaving him to suffer when he shouts. "Bitch!" She stops like a switch has just gone off in her her head. She rolls head around on her neck and turns around walking towards him, pissed off. "No one ever calls me that. Especially garbage." She says stopping in front of him. She back hands the left side of his face. Breaking it. She releases him from the contraption holding him to the table. He falls to his feet spitting out blood and teeth. J kicks him in his ribcage hard. Shattering one side of them. He writhes in pain and tries to crawl away. She kicks him again on the other side. This time she's not playing around. She's beating him to death slowly. Jenny uses her x-ray vision once again to spy and she catches the second kick. Disbelief flushes her face. J turns her head around slowly stopping on Jenny, sensing that she's being watched. She smiles devilishly and continues beating the poor soldier to death. She slams her fist down on the center of his back breaking his shoulders. His adrenaline pumping he continues trying to crawl. J steps on his right foot and crushes it with her 2000 lbs of weight. Then the next one. She kneels down with her right knee on his back pressing him on his broken ribcage. She puts her left hand on his right shoulder and her right hand on the bicep of that same arm and begins to pull. Within a few seconds she rips his arm completely off at the shoulder. She gets up holding the arm leaving him to bleed and die. Jenny sits in the cell, having shut off her X-ray vision as to not witness his arm being ripped off. Though she still heard the screams. If she had the capacity for tears the would cover her face. But this moment reminds her that she is a machine and everything she can and can't do. As mush emotion as she thinks shes feels. She can never cry. J walks into the room tossing the arm to the side. Stopping in the doorway she looks at Jenny and smiles. "Enjoy the show?" She asks and then giggles. Jenny remains silent. "Well, looks like I have some more people to kill, so I'll see you later."


	4. All The Right Pieces

All the Right Peices

J stands upon a rooftop half a mile away from the old Crust mansion. It has long been abondoned by the family having fled Tremoroton to escape the rule of J. She peers at the site scanning with her supremely advanced vision. She spots a couple of gaurds out side of the wall that surrounds the premises. It still has the family crest on the gates. Though they don't appear to be gaurds she scanned beneath there clothing to detect body armour and weaponry under suvillian clothes along with headsets in there ears. What else would they be for. She reaches up unclips her right pigtail and hurls it like a boomerang in their direction. The men sitting there become alerted to a whirling noise. They look back and fourth but before they could spot it the razor sharp blades slice there throats. They cough and choke on blood for a few seconds until they loose consciousness and pass out in pools of there own blood. J catches the weapon an clips it back into place and adjusting it so. She takes off and flies to the roof of the mansion. Landing so not to make a sound, she struts over to an exhaust went pipe poking out of the roof. It's only 2 inches in diameter so she couldn't possibly fit in it. But it suits her purposes perfectly. She grabs the pipe wth her left hand opens her mouth, and holds it over the top of the pipe. Out of her mouth pours thousands of tiny little balls about the size of toy gun bb pellets. The all fall down inside of the the pipe and seperate into different places and begin dropping into the airvents and various other minute openings. Some roll out into hallways others into rooms and spaces. All in the basement and begin to sends out sonar to map out where they are and what they see. Sending everything Back to J. Through her eyes she can see everyone's position, where all the computers are, every door, and the way to her target. The Crust cousins vault once used to hold a minute amount family valuables and a massive collection of out of date fashions. After mapping out her route she walks over to the edge of the roof, jumps off and in mid air transforms her legs into a massive drill. She lands boaring into the ground.

Back at the Wakeman industries building, Jenny remains in the cell having gotten over what she just witnessed. Or atleast put it to the side. She stands up fed up with the situation. "I've got to get out of here. Find a way home." She says to herself. She looks up at a very slender ventilation opening just above the door. This is her chance. Extending her arm up to and through the vent, she lowers it to the ground. The point of her index finger pops off and and sprouts spider legs. Jenny retracts her arm and the little drone scuttle around. It finds a computer terminal at the other end of the room, converts it's legs into a plug and jams into the computer. "Now let's see what she, or I, am up to." Jenny flips through the various peices of data finding nothing other than some criminal records at first, then she spots a few pictures. All of them older than 100 years. They're off her with Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon. Everyone is at Jenny's house wearing party hats with Tuck's face covered in frosting. A cake is on the table in the picture and above their heads at the top hangs a banner that says "Happy 10th Jenny". She couldn't believe it. If this other XJ-9 was really her, she hadn't let go of the past. Or maybe this was some incredibly crazy plan to trick Jenny. Probably the other one so she moves on to find the plans for a time machine. "There. That's clearly what she's getting the other parts for. But what's her plan. I can't find anything in here that gives me a hint."

Inside of the Crust basement a few rebels have become aware of the little pellets in all over the floor. One guy bends down and picks up one of them and examines it more closely. Bringing it real close to his right eye. Jenny busts through the roof of the basement right outside of two 3ft thick metal doors. Standing in front she epands her arm into 4 massive laser blasters pointed straight at the door. She let's out an overacted evil MUHAHA and then blasts the doors. Superheating them. Someone slams an alarm button. Lights flash and sirens blare. Everyones on their feet, guns drawn heading towards the door. The guy holding the pellet get's surprised by the commotion and looks around for a second. Looking back at the object it shoots out of his fingers and into and through his eye and head. All the pellets wizz around faster than bullets around the place and through everyone around them. J finishes melting the door, converts her arm back to normal and walks through the place without paying any attention to any of the dying men. The pellets avoid her like mosqiutos avoid someone wearing bugs spray. She heads down the hallways encounering no resistance. The pellets access computers and open doors for her aswell as shoot through anyone they come accross.

She finally comes to the massive doors keeping the vaults protected. They open like all the others and J stands while all the little pellets roll on the ground back to her. They return to her inside by rolling up onto her and make ther way inside through the openings between joints in her legs. The biggest being under her boots where her ankles connect to her feet. And where her thighs connect to her hips. After they've all returned and strolls into the room stopping about a third of the way into this massive place. She whistles and says "Whew, look at all those disgusting clothes. Now where's what I came for?". Her metallic 'bra' slides down and out of her cleavage points a small rod. From it a beam emits scanning the room. The finishes the scan and the 'bra' retracts. "You can come out now." The Silver Shell drops down from ceiling and lands infront of her. She just smiles coyly and takes the time to flirt. Knowing how much this annoys him. "You shouldn't play hard to get you know. Teasing is impolite". Shell raise his arm verticaly and says "Shut up" a peace of his arm pops open he presses a button. In a split second a massive piston slams J into the ceilling before she has time to react. He know this wasn't enough to stop her but he figured that would damage her slightly. The piston lowers and J goes from kneeling to sranding and checks over herself. She places her hands on her pigtails and finds them to be mangled beyond working condition. "You fucked up my hair!" She shoots her right hand out and her arm wraps around his waist. "That'll cost you." She says yanking him in towards her. Her left hand become a large circular saw and she slices through the Silver Shells thighs cleanly chopping off his legs. He lands straight up infront of her and she releases the arm around his waist. She walks up to him with her trademark seductive face. She raises up her right leg and gently kicks him over onto his back. She straddles his waist holding the saw blade up into the air where he can clearly see it. "I'm done putting up with you. Care to apologize before you cut up into little pieces?" She asks as the blade begins to spin. Shell wraps his arms around her backside and pulls her down so that she's laying on top of him and he says "no. But how about a goodbye kiss. For old times." Finding this gesture incredibly cute she replies "Why not." She puckers closes her eyes and lays a big one on him. Shell Takes the opertunity to press another button on his arm. Detonating the bomb inside him that he showed Jenny earlier at Mezmers. The blast slams Jenny up through the roof and a hundred feet away from the hole she left. She lands on her backside. "wow. That was actually a really good idea." The saw blade and her right hand are destroyed. They both pop off and her left hand pops back out. Leaving her with one hand. She looks down to find with metallic fiber woven skirt is shredded. "Damn. My skirt's ruined. And I can't fly. What ever. I'll just go home get fixed up and collect what I need later."


	5. Future History

Chapter 5

Future History

* * *

Jenny hears footsteps and immediately withdraws the finger drone from the computer it's inserted in and directs it to the top a cabinet right next to some other computer control panel near Jenny's cell. J walk in and head straight to the cabinet. Jenny rests her hands in her lap while keeping her left hand over the right index finger so that J won't notice the missing piece. J opens up the cabinet. The door is massive, vault like, and for good reason. It contains what looks like a bunch of spare parts. Hands, arms, thighs, various boots, pigtails, skirts, bras everything but a head and torso. J lets out a sigh unclips the skirts and drops it in a bin right next to the cabinet. She then unclips her upper armor and unbends the thick piece of metal from around her bust with relative ease and drops it in the very same bin. She unclips one of her pigtails. "Look what they did to my hair. I finally thought I'd hit indestructible. Oh well" she says while holding the hair piece up for her to see it. She drops it and her remaining pigtail in the bin and turns and walks down a hallway while exclaming "oh well back to the design room". Jenny can only see the backside and it is amazed by what her scan shows. The alloy making up her 'skin' is no thicker than what Jenny currently has, but is so dense it must be harder than diamond. After that bit of information she looses sight of J who plugs a cable into her head to access a computer.

Jenny waits in her cell analyzing it's structure. it's built quite sound. The wall and floor are steel slabs encased in concrete. It'd be easier to get through than the wall of light. Now would not be the best time to get through it. She has no where to go. No way to get back home. She doesn't even now how she got here. Let alone any way out. She hears a hissing sound. Followed by what she assumes is metal doors. Then footsteps, J's footsteps. The clanging metal gets louder until she reaches the door an turns to face Jenny. Hands on her hips, with her narrow eyed sadistic, coy grin. Jenny notices a few differences with her outfit. Her boots are just like the old ones. She spots a difference in her feet. They have more joints and are stacked ontop of some impressive 4 inch heels which add to her towering 7'6" stature. The skirt going across her is cut so low it might as well not exist. A super slender waist leading into a huge bust. Upon analyzing it closer her boobs are actually bigger than before. A set of F's on a girl that's seven feet tall. The bra is cut just a touch shorter, or it at least looks that way with the bigger boobs and all. The black gloves and shoulder bands remain the same. Her new pigtails are razor thin while maintaining the classic XJ design. And of course it's all black ontop of brushed metal as before. Jenny looks down at her own feminine yet little girl figure. Clunky boots, sticks for legs, practically no boobs at all. "here's a tip. boobs give you a place to cram stuff. Mostly tech." J says with a giggle. She walks over to a desk in the room on the left wall from Jenny's point of view. She plants herself in a chair and kicks her boots up onto the desk, relaxing with her hands behind her head. Looking at different monitors that flash with radar and other miscellaneous pieces of intel.

"Oh and since your wondering, I got the hot bod in another fashion war with Brit and Tiff. I realized all I had to do to beat them would be to give myself something they could never have. So I bolted these on my chest." She says while cupping her boob thats facing Jenny. "Like the rest of my body, the metal there made from has been compacted to increase it's density beyond that of diamond." She puts her hands back down. The process she was referring was taking metal a foot thick and under pressure squishing it down to the thickness of a pencil. Jenny decides to get some answers. "How can you do this. It's not possible for us to kill anyone." She remarks with more of a demanding tone than a questioning one. J just keeps grinning "I'm protecting the earth like I'm supposed to." She says. "No, you a tyrant." Jenny argues angrily. "Only to those who break the rules. The rules are quite simple. A different level of punishment for every crime committed. Theives lose a hand, rapists get there cocks pulled off, and murderers get a very brutal death." She explains witha bit of glee in her voice. Almost like looking back on all those dead people has brought a smile to her face.

Jenny doesn't buy it. "We already have laws and punishments. That's not what we were built for." "You think so. Our job is to defend the planet and keep people safe. I realized it the day I took my first victim...Vexus." She says with her eyes turning to slits at the thought of it. "VEXUS? I mean I get why but, why? We already took care of her on cluster prime." Jenny says. "Let me explain. It was shortly after mom died. I was flying alone by myself to the junk yard. When I got there she found me. Walked up behind me while I was thinking about mom. She said 'So no you know the pain of not being able to die. This is only the first time'. She kept applying the pressure. Her logic. her, 'Sympathy'. It made me sick. 'That's why I asked you to come to Cluster Prime'. I wanted to protect you from this my dear girl. I exploded. I ripped her to peace 'till all that was left was her head. And I squashed it like the bug she was." J tells. Jenny just listens captivated by everything she's hearing. And the thought that mom is gonna die. She tried to put it in the back of her mind as J continued. "After that I realized something. Now that she was dead the Vexus problem was solved. I'd never have to deal with the problems she'd cause ever again. I looked over a saw Smytus standing their. He ran off screaming in terror and I never saw him again." J stands up from her chair as she gets into the story. "A long time passed after I killed Vexus. I never told anybody. The days went on and Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon, everybody grew up. Brit and Tiff had gone off to run some fashion thing and never showed there faces around me again. After my 'upgrades' and all." She giggles. "Tuck became a daredevil like I always thought. He had a girlfriend but never actually had any kids. Brad however did. And they were awesome. But then the war came." Her tone becomes dark and serious. "Brad and Tuck joined Skyway Patrol to fight. I fought right next to them fending of the invaders. Then I watched them die, right in front of my eyes. Then I let loose on the enemy. Let's just say they don't dare cross me again. Sheldon worked on different technologies to fight the invaders with. I hung out with him every now and then. I mostly watched my monitors day and night for anybody that needed help. and Sheldon just withered away." She finishes. "Oh my god... still killing people crosses the line." Jenny says. "That's exactly why you don't get it." J grows furious and steps up the light wall between her and Jenny. Placing her hands on it cause it to emit a high pitched hum that grows louder as she applies more pressure. "Dealing with the same criminals over and over again. They can continues to steal and kill while you watch all the good people in the world and your life die and suffer. I realized dealing with them is the same as dealing with Vexus. They're all just little pests, so I went exterminating. I made it clear to the world that anybody who breaks the rules gets broken." She removes her hands and the light goes silent. "The only way to keep anybody in line is fear. Unless they don't have any. So I have to 'remind' them."

"Your Sick." Jenny says. "No. I'm awake. This has solved so many problems" She says. Jenny asks "So why haven't you hurt me? I'm the only one that can stop you." "No you can't. But since your a past version of me I can't let anything happen to you since, after all, it would happen to me to. No I'm gonna send you back home whenever I can. So I can be...me." J says as she turns and spots her screens ishowing her some intel she's been waiting for. She turns heads for the exit. "I have some errands to run. Be a good girl and sit tight." She converts her hair to jets and flies off at supersonic speed. Jenny slumps down in her cell tryin g to process everything she's learned. It's all she can do.


	6. Logic

Chapter 6

Logic

* * *

J lands over near the hole that was blown open from the Silver Shell's self destruct sequence which failed to assassinate her. Just as she is a about to go down into the opening into the giant bunker which the crust cousin's used to store the outdated fashion with, she hears a voice. A very familiar voice. "Jenny, is all this really necessary I mean, I get that your trying to do good and all but asking over the world is hardly the best thing you could do." Jenny swings around to face him. "What do you know Brad. It's never been your job to save the world." She spits at him, standing there. Looking just like he did when she first met him. The way he always looked most of the time. "I've helped you so many times Jenn, I think I know when your a bad guy." "I am not!" She retorts. Only to hear another familiar, younger voice argue with her. "Really, because I seem to remember stopping people from taking over the world all the time. You know like Vexus." J looks over and down at Brad's dwarf brother Tuck. Wearing his usual red and black shirt. "I am not Vexus Tuck." "sorry Jennifer dear, But I'm afraid you are. I tried to warn, tried to save you from this horrid life of watching time pass endlessly around you. Feeling like your a soulless, heartless machine." Vexus replies while leaning up against a car. Arms crossed and so full of herself for being right. "Why won't any of you understand. I'm different. I'm not trying to destroy the world. I'm saving it the best way I know how." J says. "By beating people to death?" Tuck ponders to her. "whatever works." She says. "Jenny you never had to do this before, and the world was just fine." Sheldon tells her. "I'm getting so sick of you guys getting on my back about this all the time.."

She continues to yell at them unaware of a couple onlookers watching. A man and woman couple who unfortunately came to check on their friends when they heard the massive explosion from the Silver Shell. They both look back and forth at each other while crouched behind a car. Silently asking themselves who she's talking to. She goes on rambling "... I'm doing this so the world could be better for people like are kids Brad. Our children who are out there now safe because of me." She reasons. "Jenny they were fine until you went all **crazy ** and stuff." "I'm not crazy Brad." "Really? how many dog tags are collected in your boobs right now.? 50. How many people did you kill all you could come here and get whatever it is you came to get." "So maybe I am. At least what 'm doing is working." "For you maybe." Tuck interjects. "Shut up Tuck." J barks at him. Vexus buts in. "Jennifer my dear, isn't it foolish to think your helping your adopted children. It's been so long they must be dead by now." "Don't say that. They are my babies, even though I can't get pregnant they're still my babies. Mine! and I have to help them and everyone else's babies. Now SHUT UP! ALL of you!" She shout's. "Jeez Jenn no need to be such a bitch." brad says. This sets her off. " I AM NOT A BIIIITCH!" She screams as loud as she can. Arms shaking eye squeezed closed.

One of the couple behind the car jump back and knock over a garage can. Without moving her body her head does a 180 and glares at where the sound came from. The couple duck behind the car. Looking underneath to see if she's still looking they don't spot her anywhere. They practically jump out of their skin when she lands right behind them. "AHH!" they scream. J's arms telescope outward and wrap around them like a snake taking it's prey. hoisting them up off the ground bringing them at eye level. She notices chains around their necks. Her hand slither up over their shoulders and grab the chains lifting them out of their shirts. Seeing the dog tags on the end of the chains she exclaims. "Well, what were you doing here you traitors?" She says it with such placidity a chill runs down their spines. the man answers, "Nothing, we swear." She smirks at them. Thinking about the fun she's about to have. "you know. Being a robot I can tell when your heartbeat skips. That means your lying. and since your lying, I get to make you talk." her hand around the woman goes over to the side of her ribcage. A finger effortlessly presses inward and a popping sound comes from the indentation. The woman screams out in pain. "Talk or I get to make her scream louder." J says. "That's the gods honest truth!" he pleads. "Oh really well..." Crack the sound stings his ears as the woman writhes in pain. "There goes another one..." Another crack is heard. "and another one. Cocking her head slightly she stares into the mans eye's. "Should I continue?" She asks. He looks at the woman and then back at J. He's shaking in fear knowing that keeping quiet is always the best option, but he can't her going through that pain. Seeing this J moves her other hand over to the man's ribcage. "looks like you don't understand." She says followed by a cracking sound. He screams out in agony as she pops another one of his ribs and another of the woman's. "Feel that. She's got it much worse." She says while popping another one of the woman's ribs. "Alright I'll tell you. Just let her go." J uncoils her right arm and the woman fall to the ground grabbing her sides. She brings the man a little closer to her face. "Go on." She says. "We came to investigate the explosion. to see if this location was compromised." She smiles and says "well as you can see it is." then she brings his face less than an inch away from hers. If she had a nose she would smell fear basking off of him. still coiling him with her left hand she brings up her right hand and gently brushes her fingers up and down the side of his face. "That wasn't so hard was it. If only you spoke I wouldn't have had to hurt that pretty girl. Are you gonna remember that next time?" She asks. "yes." he responds then in a sort demanding and sensual way she asks "Yes what?" "Yes Miss J." He nearly coughs out. "good." She says dropping him. "Now get the fuck out of here." She says politely. The couple run off into the distance as fast as they can.

Turning back around to bring her attention to the opening in the basement she says to herself. "Well that was fun." Walking towards the hole she glances over spotting the Silver Shell's disembodied head. Picking it up and staring at it she says. "I think I'll keep you." She gives it a smooch and carries on her business.

Jenny deploys her finger drone once again and directs it over to another computer. Before she accesses it she hears a sniffing noise. Like a dog or something. Looking over into a corridor she sees something to bulky to be a dog. as it comes into the light she looks and cannot believe her eyes. "Oh. My. God."

* * *

[b] well what can I say. I should've had this up and done months ago but i had a computer crisis. But now that it's over I can get back to this story and hopefully finish this thing between workloads. [/b]


	7. Half Remembered Past

"Kenny?" Jenny says in suprise. "Oh, Hi J. Why are you in there?" He asks genuinly puzzled. Jenny thinks for a second. "Uh, nevermind. Say could you let me out of here? I kinda loked myself in here." "Sure thing. The switch is right-" He is interrupted by an angry tone. "KENNY!" He turns to where the voice came from to see the real J standing in the doorway much to his dismay. "Bad dog. BAD dog. Get in your cage. NOW." J shoves him away with her foot. Kenny wimpers away as J faces Jenny. "Nice try. I'll remeber to tie hiim up next time." "What did you do to him?" Jenny asks darkly. "I didn't do anything. He was always like remember? Part dog. All I did was make him MY dog." With that satement J turns and walks out into the other room. Jenny spots her carrying loads of large mechanical chunks over her shoulder. She asks, "What's that stuff for?" her words go unanswered as J exits the room.

Jenny activates her finger drone once again. It crawls it;'s way back over to the computer it was previously jacked into. Communicating wirelessly, Jenny attempts to hack back into the computer system within the building. She is distracted by the sounds of screaming echoing throughout the complex.

"Are you ready to tell me what I want to hear?" J asks the helpless soldier starpped to the wall of one of the many various torture pits. "fuck you!" is the only response she gets. With a sigh she replies "your pretty fucking stupid for a group dedicated to destroying me. I thought you would've atleast learned from your friend here." She says holding up the face of another unfortunate rebel. The living soldier spits in her face. Wiping it off with the deadmans face, she then slams her right hand on her latest subjects face forcing his mouth open. "That wasn't nice." She holds her free hand in the air and her finger tips turn into various sharp objects. She observes the terror in the mans eyes as she says, " why don't I fix that mouth of yours." Her index finger having turned into a drill she slams that into one of his molars. He screams in agony. She laughs with a satisfactory smile and says. "You feel sorry yet you pussy. Don't think I forgot why your here. Once I'm done with your mouth I'll take care of the rest of you."

Jenny has successfully hacked into the computer and finds some interesting quadruple encrypted files. She manages to get through easier than most considering that she is technically the one who encrypted them. The files seem to be a mix of memories from both her and the silvershell. She see's a war. a chaotic battle between Skyway patrol and some alien creatures . Brad yells at Jenny "lets go!" he charges forward in what seems to be slowmotion, in horror a beam comes out of nowhere blasting off his right arm. Jenny rushes to him. Holding him in her arms crying, holding his wounded limb he says "Jenny. I..." he words cut short by a beam to his torso. Jenny squeezes him close close sobbing. She looks up into the battle with boundless rage piercing her mechanical eyes and all goes dark. The next image is of a feild filled with dead bodues of everyone. Jenny examines herself, covered with blood over every inch. The next data doesn't seem to exist. The next thing she can find is on the Silvershell's data drive. "He finds Jenny standing at a gas station holding a crook in the air by the throat. Shell musters up a small, "Jenny?". She turns her head to look at him. "Hey babe. Be right with you." She says with a smile. Turning her attention back to the crook she looks at him angrily and says "now fuck off." She drops him and he imediately runs off. Jenny sashays over to Shell with a seductive look in her eyes. "It's been a long time. Five years last I checked my atomic clock." She says while dragging a finger down down hest chest. "What has my Silver-wilver Shelly-welly been up to huh?" Looking down at her he replies, "Where have you been Jennifer?" "Oh well this for starters." She says while drawing attention to her body. Covered in black paint over stainless steel. Highheel thigh boots and a lowcut strapless top. "You like?" "Where have you been." " I had a revelation. You see when Brad died I realized something. The difference between us and people is simple. You see that guy i was just punishing fratically trying to start his get away car." He arm transforms into a cannon and blasts the car. It explodes in a massive fireball killing the man inside. The Shell is outraged but fails to speak when Jenny begins laughing like a school girl on a date. "You see i realized thatI have one mission; to keep people safe from harm and I know the best way to do that. All I have to do is destroy the scum of society. Boom bad guys gone haha, and since I don't have a soul I'm not affected by sin. So I don't have to worry, hahahaha. I kill bad people. Destroy bad things and have fun doing it. It's what I was built for." "No it's not. You were built for good not murder." "Fuck you I was given free will to decide whats best and I say I'm gonna kill lots of bad people. AND anyone who tries to stop me." "But Jenny!" "STOP CALLING ME JENNY!" She blasts him a mile away. Landing on the street where they first met. Just after he lands he realizes Jenny is on top of him. Straddling him, holding his arms down with her knees. He cannot move. "Don't try it. I've been working hard for 5 years to make myself more powerful than anyone ever imagined and I'm not done yet." She get an inch from his face. "I wasn't going to ask you to join me. I'm warning you not interfere. I don't want to kill you, but I won't hesitate. Besides your the last person alive I love." With that she begins to tenderly kiss him. Wigling her newly installed tongue in his oily mouth. Breaking the kiss Shell asks "Why Jenny?" "I hate that name, Jenny it's so..human. I'm not experimental, and I'm not Jenny. It's J. Just J. and you better fucking remember mister."

A scream breaks Jenny's attention away from the memory stream. J it's been a good fifteen minutes of torture since she started. J has gotten halfway through peeling the skin off of her subject. He begs "I told you what you want. Why don't stop?" "Because I'm bored." She says licking blood of her finger tips. "I need to occupy my time until your rescue show up. Then I really get to have fun you meaty little fuck."S


End file.
